


Kung futopia

by Sky1anders



Series: Fractured dimensions [9]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games), Grand Theft Auto Series (Video Games), Kung Fu Panda (Movies), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types, The Boys (TV 2019), Watch Dogs (Video Games), Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Evil Amy, Handsome Jack (Borderlands) Being an Asshole, Handsome Jack AI - Freeform, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:00:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26288404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sky1anders/pseuds/Sky1anders
Summary: Po and five of his friends are transported to Zootopia, 2000 after their time. As tai lung tries to find them and dredd comes up with another scheme to destroy copper canyon how will the Kung fu legends of old fair with or against the dynamic duo of Sonic and Judy
Relationships: Cassia the Pronghorn/Miles ''Tails'' Prower, Clove the Pronghorn/Nick Wilde, Fangmeyer/Wolford (Zootopia), Havok Quillback/Alenna Quillback, Judy Hopps/Sonic the Hedgehog, Mantis/Viper (Kung Fu Panda), Po/Tigress (Kung Fu Panda)
Series: Fractured dimensions [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1945474
Kudos: 1





	1. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Po and co are sucked into a time rift. Meanwhile tai lung sees a a vision of the future

The Jade palace, The Valley of peace, 2000 years ago  
It is a wonderful night, thought po. The adult panda was relaxing in the setting sun. As he looked into the sky he saw something strange, what looked like a crack in something like glass. Suddenly it started to grow larger and soon covered the entire mountain. A strong wind began to pick up. Po ran back to the palace. Guys, I saw something in the sky, he said. And now it’s sucking in all that’s around it. What, said tigeress. The six made their way outside only for mantis to be picked from the ground and towards the crack. Mantis, shouted viper. The team started to also lift into the air along with croc. Po, shouted master shifu. The old red panda tried to run towards his students only managing to reach crane before the other five and croc were sucked into the crack. No, said shifu. 

Zootopia, Kung fu mountain, 2000 years later  
As tai lung sat and meditated he saw in his vision the one who he despised the most, po and five more masters fighting alongside sonic and Judy against lord Shen, Kai and dredd. He woke from the vision and thought what it meant. As he pounded his next course of action, a rift appeared in the sky and sent six objects hurtling towards downtown. Huh, they have arrived, he thought. He got up and ran out the palace and into the plains below. He needed to find them and then tell them his vision as otherwise they might find themselves in a bit of bother.


	2. A foursome birth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During the birth of sonic and Judy’s children, master croc crashes through the window.

Sahara square general hospital   
Sonic sat in the waiting room with Nick, tails, Jules, his parents and Judy's parents. They were all a bit nervous. They kept hearing screams from the room in front of them. Then the screams stopped and dr quack came out the door. Doc, is she, began sonic. Congrats mr quillback, said the doctor, you have five beautiful children. Five, sonic repeated. Two more than last time, said havok. Sonic went in to see Judy wiping some tears from her eyes and two hedgehogs, two bunnies and one hybrid on her lap. Surprisingly one of them began to run around even straight after birth. 

He picked the child and went over to Judy. Hey dear, he said, so what are we going to call them. Pass that, said Judy pointing to the one in sonic’s arm. He gave it to her. It was a blue hedgehog just like his father. Bolt, she said. She got the blue bunny next. Breeze. Then the grey hedgehog. Jane. Then the grey bunny. Jack. She finally took the youngest, a darkish blue hedgehog with bunny ears, a tail and a grey muzzle. Nitro, She said. 

As the others came in there was a loud; CRAAACK!!!!. What was that, asked nick. Suddenly a green energy shot through the window and a being landed with a thud in the corner. Sonic picked up his tranquiliser and pointed it at the thing, nick and Jules did the same. The being turned around with it’s hand on it’s head. Urgh, my aching head, said croc. He looked up to see a bunch of mammals, three of which were pointing strange weapons at him and a fourth on a bed with five children. Oh did I interrupt something, said croc, forgive for crashing the party. You’re under arrest, said Nick, for disturbance after birth and property damage, anything you say and do will be used against you in court. 

What the hell is court, said croc, where the hell am I, what year is it, what planet am I on? Zootopia, 2021, mobius, sir, said havok. 2021, repeated croc. AD or BCE. AD, why, asked Judy. How the hell did I teleport 2000 years into the future, yelled croc. Wait, what, your from the past, said stu. Who are you even, asked sonic. I am master croc, member of the gongmun city council and ally of the dragon warrior and the furious five. What, those are just myths, said Jules, I’m another universe and even I know that. 

Kid it’s real, said croc, I’m living proof of that. Then how did you get here, asked Alenna. I was the jade palace with the dragon warrior, the furious five and several other masters. We had come to discuss the fate of the palace ruins from kai’s attack when suddenly a large crack like glass appeared in the sky and sucked me, the dragon warrior and four furious five along with a good of the palace ruins in. Next thing I know I’m here. A rift, said sonic, another time rift. Rift, what the hell is a rift, said croc. It’s an anomaly in time and space, said Jules, it transports people, places, objects to other dimensions, times, universes even multiverses. One must have formed at the palace and that has stranded you here. Wait so I can’t go back home, said croc. I’m afraid not pal, said sonic. 

Ox, said croc. Can someone take me in for a while, while I get to grips with this. Your welcome at my place, said Nick. Thanks, said croc. What’s your name. Nick, Nick Wilde, said nick and the two walked out the room. So you know what that means, said Jules. Of course, Jules, said Judy as she got out of the bed, Another adventure. Mom, said sonic, here. He gave the children to his mother. That should keep you busy for a while. You want me to raise them, said Alenna. Yes, her son replied. Thanks, she said.


	3. The boys are in town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys have arrived but so has the seven, the vault hunters and handsome freaking jack.

Where the hell are we, asked a big echidna. Beats me billy, said a french cat, but it seems that we’re animals now. Oh man, said a rabbit. Let’s get going, said a black dik dirk. As they walked out of the forest they saw a group talking. The first was a white peacock in some kind of Chinese royalty robes. The second was a human wearing a suit of robotic armour. The third was a black stag wearing a similar uniform to an FBI agent expect the B and the I were in opposite places. The fourth was a rat wearing nothing but pants. The final one they instantly recognised as black noir. 

They took out some guns and all aimed at the back of black noir’s head. F’’k you, said Billy and they fired. Homelander dropped to the floor, four bullet holes in the back of his head with no point of exit. What the, said Dredd. He turned to see four individuals walking towards them. That was for my wife, said billy. Who are you, asked Dredd. Billy Butcher, FBI and these my friends, together we’re the boys. The cat dropped a smoke grenade and when it cleared the group were gone. Hurtz, get me info on these... boys, said Dredd into his communicator. The boys are here, oh crud, said Avon. 

Meanwhile ZPD HQ  
Attention, said Higgins. Bogo entered the room. Several of the officers started to bang their hands on the table. Okay, shut it, said bogo. I have items on the docket, number 1. Hopps, Quillback, congrats on the children. Some of the officers started talking. Sonic smiled a bit. Next we have some new recruits here today, I’m not introducing them because I don’t care. Finally, we have a priority. Does everyone know the legend of the dragon warrior? Because, it’s real. Some of the officers in the room gasped. It seems a rift in time has brought the dragon warrior himself, four of furious five and master croc here from the past. Croc crashed into the hospital straight after Hopps gave birth. Meanwhile all the others were sent to different parts of the city. 

Right assignments, Higgins, delgato, snaloff, you get Tundratown. Catano, lupinski, Swanson, you have got the rainforest district. Wilde, funafoot, Katherine, Sahara square. Jules, Hopps, Quillback, parking duty dismissed. Wait chief, why parking duty, asked sonic. Because the two of you just had children and I don’t want you to get hurt, about a week of parking duty, then you can help in the case. Okay then, said Judy. Oh and try to beat the record again, Bogo said. You just want to see how good I’m still at it, said Judy. Bogo laughed a bit and he walked off. 

Later  
And 479, said Judy. Definitely a new record, said sonic as he walked across the road. Suddenly there was an explosion as a dolphin ran from the street behind and a truck followed him with four men hanging out the window. The men began to fire on the dolphin while the woman that was driving sped towards him at high speed. That’s not good, said Judy. Sonic ran to the meter truck and grabbed the radio. Quillback to dispatch over. This is dispatch, what is it, asked clawhauser. Ben a group of 5 are chasing down a sixth in a pickup truck on west diamond street. The first five seem to be mercenaries and the sixth guy seems to be a vigilante due to what he’s wearing. Understood sonic, said clawhauser. Roger dispatch, over and out, said sonic. He ran back to Judy who was making sure no one was hurt. 

The others will be here soon to stop this madness, he said. Good, said Judy, there seems to be no one hurt but I think it won’t stay that way for long. Okay so let’s stay behind them. Suddenly a small serpent slithered up to them. Excuse sir but have you seen a mantis nearby, she asked. Afraid not miss, said sonic. Wait you look familiar, said Judy, your master viper aren’t you. Yes i am, replied viper, but where am I. Welcome to Zootopia, where anyone can be anything. We know about what’s going on from croc when he crashed through the hospital window yesterday, after I gave birth. Woah, so you know of the story, asked viper. Yep, come on we need to follow them and make sure that nobody gets hurt. Sonic ran off. He’s fast, said viper. You have no idea, said Judy. 

Meanwhile   
The deep was not having a good day. First he was turned into a dolphin, then he lost his powers. next he was transported to another dimension and now he was being chased by the boys. He was not used to his new body yet and soon tripped. The truck stopped and the boys got out. Frenchie had a pistol in hand and walked up to the deep. No please, I’ll do anything, cried the deep. This is what happens when you allow innocents to be killed, said frenchie as he aimed for the head. Suddenly frenchie was punched hard across the jaw. Freeze, all of you, on the floor, heads on your heads. Billy turned to see several police cars had rocked up. He turned back to see that Kimiko had been held back by a small snake with small pink petals in where its ears would be. 

He turned the other way to see that both mother’s milk and frenchie were on the floor, knocked out by tranquiliser darts. Hughie run, he said as he threw down a smoke bomb. He and Hughie ran from the scene and when the smoke cleared they were gone. Sonic went back to their truck and picked up the radio. Quillback to dispatch, over, he said. What’s the situation, sonic, asked clawhauser. Ben get the choppers and a group of scout drones armed with tasers to track down an echidna and a rabbit, said sonic, they are two of the mercenaries we have apprehended. Roger that sonic, said clawhauser. Sonic went over to Judy who was talking to jules, mchorn and viper while Delgato and snarlov loaded kimiko, frenchie, mother’s milk and the deep into the police van. 

Meanwhile   
How the hell did get here, asked an AI. I don’t know jack but they seem to have been arrested by the ZPD. With homelander on our side, why don’t we just destroy the entire ZPD, asked an antelope. Because Haines, they are too powerful now, they have multiple contacts in the form of heroes like the avatar, big hero 6 and soon, thanks to your plan Weston, the furious five and the dragon warrior. Don’t remind me, said an older black fox. Get me Troy and Tyreen now, said jack. Soon two figures with strange tattoos appeared on screen. Jack long time no see, said Troy pointing to his new eye. Very funny, said jack, now listen, the two of you I want you to go and burn the town of bunnyburrow to the ground. It will be our pleasure, said Tyreen.


	4. The vault hunters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The vault hunters have arrived, dedsec rises, the boys jail break and the dragon warrior, his wife, the prankster and the doctor have been found.

ZPD HQ, 12:55pm  
So what’s for lunch this time, asked Judy. Well it’s whatever clove’s making, said nick his feet on the table's corner. Sonic sat down next mchorn and got out his iPad. Ready for a round of flappy golf, he asked the large rhino. Bring it on, said mchorn. He too grabbed his iPad and some of the others did as well. Which level pack big guy, asked sonic. Let’s start with the first one, also with the least amount of jumps possible, said mchorn. This should be good, said Delgato. 

Foods ready, said clove as mchorn won again. What oh come on, said sonic. Had enough, asked mcHorn. You win, GG, yad yad yad, said Judy. I decided something different than just chill dogs and pizza, said clove as the group sat at their table. Say hello to the Mexican mountain, she said revealing a huge pile of tacos. Mexican day uh, said catano. Wolford licked his lips. I also got something special for desert; baked Alaska. Did someone say Alaska, said chief bogo as he and snalov came in. They sat down and snalov picked up the newspaper. He, more cracks in the sky, he mumbled, these rifts are starting to become a nuisance. 

Suddenly the wall exploded and a man with a mask on ran in. I’m the conductor of poop train, he yelled at the top of his lungs. He looked and saw the taco mountain. Tacos, he yelled and picked them up and ran back out the wall. Hey get back here with those, said Judy. Come back with My tacos, said chief bogo grabbing a tranquiliser. Oh great, said Nick. Delgato got out the radio. Ben, he said, call for all pursue a man dressed in nothing but shorts, sports tape and mask carrying a chainsaw and plate of tacos that he stole from the break room. On it, said clawhauser on the other end. 

Sonic stretched and ran off after bogo and the man. The man clambered over everything that got over his way before climbing into a jeep that a big man and a young woman in a rabbit outfit were in. Who wants tacos?, he asked. Krieg, where did you get these, asked the man. From the shop over there, said krieg as he pointed to the ZPD. That’s police HQ you idiot, said the woman. Suddenly krieg was knocked to the ground. You're under arrest for stealing tacos, said sonic as he stopped running. Wow, talk about speed, said the woman. Is this your friend, asked sonic. Kinda, I guess, sorry about him stealing your lunch, said the man. It’s fine, but I need to see your ID, said bogo. Urgh we got transported here, said the woman, your really fast hedgehog, maybe faster than anything I’ve see. The name’s brick, said the man, this is my adopted daughter Tina and our friend krieg the psycho, he pointed to the man on the floor. Why did he steal our tacos, asked bogo. He has a bit of a personality problem thanks Hyperion experimenting on him, said Tina. 

Meanwhile  
Ring ring. Clawhauser picked up the code red phone. Hello ZPD how can I help, he asked. Ben, it’s me, said stu. Stu, is something the matter. Bunnyburrow is under attack by two humans calling themselves the calypso twins. Please send help, people are being killed left and right and my fields are one fire. We’re on our way, said Ben and he ran to the break room. As bogo and sonic sat back down. Chief, said clawhauser as he opened the door slamming it into nick’s face. Oops, sorry nick, chief, bunnyburrow’s under attack. What, by who, dredd, asked Judy frightened. No, some people called the calypso twins and. The calypso twins, shouted brick. Who are, began clawhauser. No time to explain, said brick, we’ll handle them. 

He ran to the jeep and it barrelled down the road. Claptrap, brick said into the loudspeaker. Yes, said a small yellow robot. Get sanctuary to bunnyburrow it’s under attack by the calypso twins, said brick. The calypso twins but I thought, began claptrap. Just do it, brick shouted. Okay, we’re on our way, said claptrap. 

Meanwhile, the bullpen  
Okay listen up, shouted bogo, it seems that dredd has sunk even lower than ever, he’s attacking bunnyburrow so I’m afraid we’re calling off the find the other kung fu masters case and focus on stopping dredd and his new friends called the calypso twins. Everyone get to the armoury and gear up, I’ve already called for backup. As the officers stood up and ran for the armoury, meanwhile in the holding cells. You still got the C4 right, asked mother’s milk. Of course I do, said frenchie. Then bust us out of-, mother’s couldn’t finish as the wall exploded and standing there was hughie, billy and starlight. Where the hell have you been, asked frenchie. 

Trying to find me of course, said starlight. Let’s move, said butcher. Suddenly hughie’s phone rang. As they ran from the station he answered. Hello, he said. Morning hugh, do you me, asked a computer voice. Who’s this, asked billy grabbing the phone. My name is bagley, pleased to meet you mr butcher, I’m a friend of Hughie's uncle. Well what do you want, asked billy. What me, you and pretty much everyone at dedsec wants, an end to corruption, come to the pub above the subway station on east emerald street and we’ll talk. Bagley hung up. Let’s go, said starlight. 

Meanwhile, sanctuary III  
Guys, said claptrap, the calypso twins are in some place called bunnyburrow and we need to stop them. What!, how the heck are they alive, asked zane. Beats me, said FL4K, but we should stop them. Let’s do this, said Axton. Let’s have some fun while we’re at it, said Salvador grabbing a rocket launcher. 

In bunnyburrow  
What do we do stu, asked Bonnie. Just hold on, Judy and sonic be here soon, said stu, just get everyone to the woods. But what you dad, asked Harry. I need to stay, if this farm burns then I’ll burn with it, just go, said stu. The 270+ rabbits ran into the tunnel under the stairs. Please hurry dear, said stu. He went upstairs to the only room that was occupied. On the bed was a panda and a tiger. He knew that, while impossible, they had to be the dragon warrior and his wife. Please wake up, he said. Suddenly the doorbell rang. Who could be at the door, he thought. 

He ran downstairs and opened the door to find tai lung standing there. I know who are and that you’re destroying my town, just know that my daughter will have you sentenced to death, you hear me, he said with no fear in his voice. Hm, as if I would cause such destruction, said tai lung, no I’m here because my rival needs my help. Wait so you’re not going to kill me, said stu. Of course not, said tai lung, I have medical supplies for my old friend po, I know he’s here. Come on then, said stu. They ran back upstairs. They went into the room. Tai lung looked at the two that were there and then a large mantis crawled from his back. It jumped from his shoulder with a leaf in hand and jabbed it sharply into po’s ear. 

Argh, said po jolting awake. Mantis how many times, he said. Sorry po, said mantis, but you were out cold. Hello panda, said tai lung. Lung, said po getting into a battle stance. I think it’s best not to fight when my town is burning, said stu. I’m here to help, said tai. Mantis got another leaf from tai lung’s back and shoved it into tigress’ ear. Rugh, tigress shouted, Mantis, what are you doing, she asked. You were knocked out cold, said stu. What is going, why is tai lung here, where are we and who is this, she asked. It’s a bit difficult to understand, said tai, we don’t have time either, we need to get to the centre of town and fast. Monkey’s outside waiting in a truck, ZPD reinforcements should be here soon and various others will be coming to back us up. Stu was it, he asked the bunny next to him, please go. Of course, stu said and he darted out the room.


	5. Return of handsome jack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battle of bunnyburrow is underway but lurking in the shadows is the not too friendly face of an insane CEO of a weapons manufacturer.

Sahara square, east emerald street  
Here we are I guess, said butcher. As they went into the pub a man in a pig mask walked over to them. Hughie, he said, how have you been. Uncle Mike, said hughie, good to see you. So you guys must be the boys, said Mike going over to the others. Must say, your inclusive. Well we all hate the seven, said starlight, including me. Well while you guys go against super zeros, we here at dedsec go after terrorists like zero day and Albion. 

So what do you want from us, asked mother’s milk. Simple, we have tracked Albion tech to a guy named Miles Dredd, supposedly he is the leader of a group of villains that have plagued the city for months now, said Mike. He is using the drone technology of Albion to upgrade one of his allies' own drones and has stolen some compound V and other chemicals such as night howler toxin for some kind of project known as: Weapon M. M supposedly stands for mobian who are one of the now dominant species of this world. We need info on this compound V and why the seven are working with dredd. Okay so what’s in it for us, asked butcher. You get to kill the seven, replied bagley. Done, said frenchie. Alert, alert, said a computer voice. Mike went over to the monitor and a man in construction gear came on screen. 

Jack, what is it, asked mike. Boss it seems that some of Dredd's allies are attacking a town called Bunnyburrow, said jack, it’s the hometown of subject hopps. Understood, said Mike, we’re on our way. He went over to a box and threw a few masks to the boys. Here you’ll probably need these, he said. Thanks, said butcher. 

Meanwhile, bunnyburrow   
Po perked up, a loud unfamiliar sound was moving towards them. Guys somethings coming, he said. Tai grabbed his bag. It’s the cops, looks like they’re finally here, he said. Cops, asked tigress. ZPD, Zootopia Police Department, they keep people safe and take down criminals, said tai. Kind of like us, said monkey. Not exactly, for one they will try and bring in all types of criminals to face justice. Second they mostly use non lethal weapons. And three they are to protect the innocent at all cost. 

Let’s go, said Mantis, trying to open the trap door. Suddenly the door blew open and a blue blur shot right out. On the floor, hands on your heads, it shouted. But we, began po. Just do as he says, said tai. Po looked to see that the blur was a hedgehog, a blue one to be precise. It was wearing strange clothes that he had not seen before. Then a few more figures emerged from the door, all of them were wearing the clothes as well and were holding a strange metal object. Tai lung, a bunny said. Hopps, tai said. Suddenly two more figures came out of the tunnel. 

Guys, said viper. Viper, croc, good to see you, said mantis. So the other four were with you, said Nick to tai. I found mantis and monkey in Sahara square, said tai standing up, we were able to sense po and tigress via their chi. When I sensed they were unconscious I went back to Kung Fu mountain to get the herbs mantis needed to wake them up. Anyway, I’m Theodore Quillback, but most people just call me sonic, said sonic. This is my wife Judy hopps and our friends Nick Wilde, Maxwell Wolford, Sasha fangmeyer, kil catano and jack lupinski. 

We heard that some allies of our nemesis Dredd called the calypso twins were attacking the town and so we’re here to help. Possibly some new friends are on the way. As he finished speaking there was a loud noise. That must be them, sonic said. Opening the door a large spaceship landed in the remains of the field. The ramp came down and a group of humans and robots came down. Soon brick arrived in the jeep. Okay let’s bash psychos, said brick. 

Soon  
Hahahahahahahahahahahahahaha, burn baby burn, shouted Tyreen. Suddenly the zpd came round the corner. Hands up, said Judy. He, cops, your nothing against the power of a siren, Tyreen said. Another figure emerged. I need a boost, he said. Of course, she said. Walking over to him she took his hand and red energy flowed from her into him, their tattoos brightening in colour to a neon red. Now then, she said, any last words. No ones dying today, said po, as the kung fu masters dropped from a nearby building. Seriously, Tyreen said, your all beneath me. 

I don’t think so, said brick. Vault hunters, are you kidding me, said Tyreen. No my friends, we’re here, said Salvador. Challenge accepted, said zer0. I’m the conductor of the poop train, shouted Krieg. Get ready for the boom, said Tina. Well this should be fun, said mordecai. Bring it on, said Axton. I’ve had enough, `attack’ said Troy. Charge, shouted claptrap. As Tyreen and Troy ran towards them with the army of psychos behind them, the vault hunters began to fire on them. Woah how many guns do you have, asked lupinski to Rhys. Well over a billion, said Rhys as he grabbed a rocket launcher. Over a billion, said Judy. 

There is nothing to stop dredd now, said Troy as he ran at zer0. Suddenly an explosion blasted the walls of a nearby building as men in masks ran out and began to shoot taser darts at the psychos knocking them out. Sorry we’re late, said Mike. Who are you, asked Judy. We are dedsec, we are legion, we are the resistance. Suddenly however the street exploded as a man in a suit arrived. Now then you're all guilty of destruction of property, he said, penalty is death. You, said butcher under his mask. And you are, asked homelander. Billy removed his mask. You took my f’’king wife, he said. Butcher, said homelander, smiling. 

War began again as butcher and for some reason FL4K ran at homelander and began to beat on him. How are you hurting me, said homelander as for some reason he felt all gunshots and punches. Looks like all of your powers are gone, said butcher. Butcher then took out a knife and slashed it across homelander’s face, blinding him in both eyes. Argh, screamed homelander. That was for becca, said butcher. 

This ends now, shouted Tyreen as she ran at amara. Okay I’ve heard enough out of your, said frenchie. He shot his rocket at her. She tried to stop it but was blasted into Troy by the explosion. As they tried getting up they saw sonic approaching them. Suddenly everything went dark. Argh, Rhys screamed. Boss are you okay, asked zer0 rushing to his side. Oh his perfectly fine, said Troy, just an old friend has arrived. Hahahaha, laughed someone. Who’s there and do you find so funny, asked Salvador. Suddenly claptrap stared whirring and then he showed a hologram of something. Someone gouching out another’s eye out with a spoon. What the, said hughie. The scene changed to a large bird’s head exploding. Bloodwing, said mordecai. It changed again to a man collapsing with a bullet shot through his chest. Roland, said Lilith. 

Suddenly an image of a man appeared before it started moving and changing. Hahahahahahahahahahaahahaha, the hologram laughed insanely. You lot are freaking idiots to think I was gone. I'm the hero and your are all bloody child killing bandits. The hologram finally took shape. It can’t be, said maya. Who are you, said tigress angered by what she had just seen. Call me jack sweetheart, handsome Jack ahahahahahahahahahahaahahahahahahahaahahahaahahahahaahahahaahhahaah.

Crazy mask guy, yelled Krieg. Jack, said brick. Hello vault hunters, did you miss me. I know you Rhys, me in your mind for a few days. How loved seeing everything from your point of view. How is this possible, your dead, I personally wiped you out, we all saw your body, shouted Lilith. Let’s just say this, said jack. He raised his arm and for some reason Rhys did the same. Rhys, said Tina. Tell the devil I said hello, said jack. Pressing his thumb down like he was holding a detonator. Rhys had a warhead in his hand. Oh crud, said Nick. CHAOS, began sonic holding the green chaos emerald. CONTROL, finished Judy holding the purple chaos emerald. A bright light enveloped the large group leaving homelander and jack’s hologram alone. Bye my friend, said jack to homelander as his hologram faded away. You son of a, began homelander but he did not finish as the warhead exploded. There was a loud kaboom as a mini mushroom cloud formed and all of bunnyburrow was vaporised.


	6. Geared up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plan is set but on the horizon is an evil no one expected

ZPD HQ  
The light faded and the group found themselves back at the zpd. Where are we, asked po. This is the zpd HQ, said tai. What happened, asked brick. We used chaos control to teleport us away, said sonic, it’s kinda like teleporting but way more advanced. Thanks for the lift then, said butcher, but now we need to find out what dredd is up to. Let’s get to work then, said Nick. 

Later  
I can’t believe bunnyburrow is gone, said Judy. I promise that atlas will rebuild it, said Rhys, since I did create that weapon. Why did you make it, asked lupinski. Atlas is a weapons manufacturer, one of the best, said zer0, but we mainly suffer from competition from maliwan who tried to take over atlas a few years back. I made the warhead as a way to stop it from happening again but I forgot to leave it on Pandora, said Rhys. How did Jack control you anyway, asked Judy. I may have allowed his AI to help me take down the traveller, a giant rock monster that can teleport across a planet’s surface, said Rhys, he ended up trying to take over my body and must have left some of his coding in my eye before he uploaded himself somewhere else. 

So have you found out what dredd’s up to, asked Wolford. Yep, it seems he and his allies are using some kind of fleet of ships to take copper canyon using some kind of weapon, said bagley. Where, asked Judy. They seem to be launching the fleet at dredd’s new hideout via a hidden dock within a nearby cavern, said bagley. Okay so how are going to stop them, asked po, we can’t just go in and start attacking, we need to know what kind of weapon we are dealing with. Good thing I looked into that as well, said bagley. An image displayed on the screen. It can’t be, said po. The fireworks, said monkey, but that would mean… . Shen, finished tigress. 

Meanwhile   
Hahahahahahahahahahahahahaha, laughed an insane laugh. What are you happy about, asked jack. The panda of course, said a white peacock, my vengeance is at hand. Our vengeance, said Kai. Of course, as long as I kill him, said Shen, I have waited thousands of years for my revenge and I will not rest until it has been so. Are the weapons ready, asked Haines to Devin. Yes and the turbo reactors are online, soon copper canyon, San fransokyo, Los Santos and gongmen city will all burn, said Devin. And then the warrior will be reborn, said jack, and all of Pandora will be purged at long last. 

Back at ZPD HQ  
I think that I have found something, said Hughie, it seems that someone has been stealing and smuggling illegal fireworks for weeks now. Shen has planned this for awhile, said viper. Are there records of any ship building materials that have also been stolen, asked croc. Yes, a lot of metal, enough for about 500 death egg sentinels, said Nick. Death egg sentinels, asked Monkey confused. That’s not important right now, said Judy, right now we need to find a way to stop them. I’ve got an idea, said Claptrap. That’s a new one, said brick rolling his eyes. The kung fu masters will distract Shen. Meanwhile the vault hunters, dedsec and the boys will take care of the fleet. Then the ZPD will move in and arrest any survivors. That is actually a good plan, said maya. 

Far away, above mobius  
I’m back baby and I’m better than ever, said shadowy figure. Time to burn, flood, crush and blow copper canyon away, shouted four voices. CORTEX, this had better work, said a malevolent voice. The figure emerged revealed to be dr neo cortex. Oh it will, hahahahahahahahahahaahahaha


	7. The assault

Hidden lair, edge of zootopia   
Hahaha, laughed Jack, the fleet is already moving, nothing can stop us now. Sir security breach in sector 4, said a wolf. So the masters have arrived, said Jack. All ships prepare all weapons, said Shen boarding the flagship. As the fleet moved through the tunnel po appeared. Panda, said Shen, this time I have just I want you, attack! The cannonballs fired out of the cannons po dodged them and caught one before throwing it back at the ships. Kaboom!, the ships exploded. Shen growled before leaping onto the arch. You’re not stopping me this time, said the peacock running at po. 

Now, said po. Tai leapt down from the ceiling. They ran at each other. Po tried to grab Shen but was thrown across the floor. Tai immediately lunged at the peacock but was grabbed by another. Thought you could escape, said Kai jumping into the fight. I know I can, said po standing up. Suddenly the cave quaked as Korra burst from the water. Time for some fun, she said, as the elements surrounded her and she ran at Kai.

Let’s do this, said Korra as she held out her towards po. Po took it and both were surrounded in purple energy. Skadoosh, said po as a dragon shot from them into Kai. No, not again, yelled Kai as he disintegrated. Tai brought a sword to shen’s throat. It’s over, he said. The ceiling burst as a figure made of ice, wood, Earth, water, fire and air crashed in. It’s only just begun, said a mask in the middle of the figure. The creature and Shen teleported away. What the, said tai. 

No, how did you do this, said Jack looking at the vault hunters standing before him. Claptrap’s plan, said brick, boy is it weird to say that. Now then, any last words jack, said Lilith. Oh I think he has much more to do, said a voice. The group turned to see a yellow man on a hoverboard pointing a ray gun at them. Who are you, asked Tina. My name is doctor neo periwinkle cortex, said cortex, I’m a mad scientist. He fired at jack who disappeared. Later losers, he said before teleporting away. Oh well that’s great, said butcher. May I suggest you move yourselves if you don’t won’t to be killed, said bagley into the comm unit. Good point, said hughie. 

It’s over dredd, said Judy. Dredd stared at them. Okay miles, your coming with us, said forge. Forge ferrus, said a voice. Who’s there, said Sonic. Long time no see, said a flaming monster. Time crush you into rubble, said an earth creature. Now for some fun, said a water beast. Miss us, said an air being. The elementors, said berto. Till next time, said air as they teleported away. Oh great, said Nick. 

Meanwhile the middle of the ocean   
A large island appeared. On it a mask was lying down when suddenly. Oga booga, it said hovering up. 

Soon a planet appeared on the edge of the system. In a treehouse in it’s dragon valley. Lilac, said a wildcat, you need to come and see this. The water dragon looked into the sky. What in the world?, she said.

Far away, another dimension.   
Dax, don’t, said a man with long ears and blonde hair. As a small orange creature touched the object a rift opened under their feet. Oh great, said the creature.

Another, another dimension   
Sparx, what is it, asked Spyro. He looked into the sky to see a portal open. What the, he thought, we need to tell the guardians. The dragon and the dragonfly ran off to the castle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crash, jak and daxter, lilac and Spyro will be making their debut next part coming 2nd of October (zinktober)

**Author's Note:**

> I took the idea of the titile from an incomplete fanfiction crossover between Kung fu panda and zootopia. 
> 
> Yes Alenna (who originats from sonic underground the worst sonic cartoon) is back read chapter 2 of fractured ones for details. Steve Haines and other gta characters are coming back in the future


End file.
